Gensis: Pre-disaster
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: When the fate of two worlds depend on you all because you and your best friend decide to play a game what would you do? Join SAF and Eggmanhater as they take you through their journey! Be warned...Every Sonic character will meet their demise if these two girls can't stop Eggman's multi-universal plan!


Chonic: DURING THIS STORY I WILL BE DOING ALL OF THE PRE AND AFTER CHAPTER TALK!

Tails: And it looks like today I'm accompanying her...

Chonic: I'll go get Amy later.. Tails will you do the disclaimer please?

Tails: **SAF AND EGGMANHATER DO NOT OWN THE SONI CHARACTERS OR FRANCHISE! THIS IS THEIR COLLAB STORY THAT IS BASED OFF OF AN IDEA MADE POSSIBLE BY SONIC'S CREATION AND ALL ADVANCES MADE AFTER THAT!** PLEASE ENJOY THE SHO-STORY!

Chonic: Okay we''ll you heard the man-fox? **Story collaboration!- START**!

* * *

Yep it was a nice day if you ask SAF.

She and Eggmanhater were playing video games and stuff... SAF losing!...

"NO FAIR! HOW COME YOU GOT THE COOL CHARACTER?!" she yelled as she lost, yet again, another round of Sonic and The Black Knight to Eggmanhater. Eggmanhater smirked when she won another round of Sonic and The Black Knight on battle mode. She must've played this game a hundred times or more. "It's got nothin' to do with the character." Eggmanhater said. She was Playing Sonic, because she had won him in rock paper scissors. Sonic was the two girls absolute favorite. "Next round I'll play as Arthur and still win." yes, that may have been cocky, but Hater was confident. SAF frowned.

"Getting cocky are we?" she asked as Eggmanhater went back to screen where they choose the character they play as. SAF looked at all of the possiblities, which were endless... to her that is. SAF immediately went to Sonic and chose him. She finally got the chance to play as Sonic... aka herself! There was no way she was gonig to lose! The game was about to start and SAF leaned forward on her knees. "Bring it on!" she said in her best impression of Sonic. SAF moved Sonic towards King Arthur and had him to his special attack that used up half of his soul gage. Yes! King Arthur's life bar seemed to be weakening!

SAF smiled happily. Until she thought she heard Eggmanhater laugh... What was so funny?

Eggmanhater did her best Arthur impression just as he said it. "You shall regret, challenging me!" then, she made Arthur raise his sword, and shocked Sonic with dark lighting. Sonic's health bar immediately started going down. Hater gave SAF what she knew was a rather evil look. "Thou shalt face the consequences of daring to challenge me to battle!" HAter said as she then mashed the buttons like crazy. Hater was relentlessly hitting Sonic over and over.

"No! Come on Sonic! We can do this!" SAF yelled as she managed to dodge an attack from Arthur. Dang it! SAF wasnt getting anywhere. Suddenly her joystick stated moving on its own. Sonic did his soul gage, but more like Shadow does his, and managed to attack King Arthur and, before she knew it, her and Eggmanhater were both three hits away from winning. SAF decided to play off the joystick moving like she had done it. "Haha! How you like me know?!" she said as she returned the evil glare that Eggmanhater had done. "Thy shalt not getteth the victory... Eth." SAF said over using her 'eths'. She had Sonic charge at King Arthur. "Thy shall seal thous fate!" SAF said in a high pitched evil voice.

Hater laughed. "In thou's dream mayhaps!" she said as she struck Sonic with lightning once again, stunning him temporarily, but just enough for her to beat him. During the strike, Arthur yelled "I shall blast you into dust!" Hater ignored her opponents cries of "Dang it!" and the like, as she realized that her controller was vibrating. She could just barely hear it. "SSH!" she shushed them so she could pay more attention to the controller. "Something's wrong." Hater said.

SAF looked at Eggmanhater's controller. "Yours is vibrating to?" she asked Hater. SAF's controller was vibrating so much that it had slipped out of my hands. Eggmanhater managed to hold on to hers but she struggled to keep a grip on her controller. Holding on to it felt like she was getting shocked, and it vibrated so much. SAF's controller started to vibrate towards Eggmanhater's.

"This is all _YOUR_ fault you know." SAF says crossing her arms while her controller keep bumping into Eggmanhater's leg. "How's this my fault?! It depends on who's playing the characters, not what characters they play! And I'm pretty sure the controllers would vibrate like this regardless of who won!" Hater said. Now Hater was visibly vibrating, the same electric sensation going through her whole body as the controller continued to steadily vibrate more and more.

"You should've just let me win." she stare at the TV intently... wasn't there something odd about the screen.  
'It's black.' SAF thinks as she remembers that neither girls had ever turned the screen off. 'I'm getting a bad feeling about this...'. During the vibration, Hater also noticed the TV was off. "W-we didn't t-turn o-off the TV d-did we?" she said, her voice was shaking due to the major vibes from the controller.

SAF looked at Eggmanhater with a funny mad face. SAF's lips were puckered out and her eyebrows were down like she was mad. "Nope we didn't...This is your fault!" SAF said looking at her controller. Eggmanhater was shaking like crazy. SAF's controller completely stopped moving and turned towards her.  
It started shaking about and went to move towards her! "Ahhhhh!" she screamed. What was she gonna do? Eggmanhater was shaking like crazy now and she was really getting worried for her but the controller was now chasing after her! "HELP ME!" she yelle, not doing a thing to help Egggmanhater... Some friend she was...

The oddity of a scene that played before Eggmanhater was just-just-just...she didn't know what it was, besides something to make you go 'What the heck?!'. Unfortunately. because her brains were rattling in her head, she couldn't say it right, so it came out as "Heck the what?" If it weren't for this stupid controller vibrating like mad she could help SAF.

Hater gave it a death glare, then gave the tv a death glare, than gave the stupid console a mega death glare. Apparently it didn't like the way hater had looked at it, because it started going berserk. The lights lit up, it started shaking and making crap loads of noise, Eggmanhater was sure it wasn't supposed to make. This time Hater was just too confused to get her words wrong. "What in chaos's name is going on?!"

"CURSING IS NOT COOL!" SAF hollered at Eggmanhater completely ignoring her last comment. SAF noticed the controller going berserk and wondered what had happened... Only to trip over her own feet and fall face first on to the ground. The controller wrapped around SAF and she was tied up! Surprisingly, it managed to move her back to where Eggmanhater was. The TV seemed to have opened up like it had a mouth and SAF was freaked out! Like... What kind of TV has a _**mouth**_?! "Eggmanhater I need to tell you something," SAF says looking at her with tears in my eyes.

"Do you remember that time when you first reviewed my story?" she asked her. Before she could reply I said. "Yeah I didn't either, but that doesn't mean it's not important." SAF sniffed. "Do you remember that time when we started to play video games and you decided to be a jerk?" No response, Hater did give SAF one heck of a sarcastic/death glare. "Yeah well I just wanted to say I was playing easy on you... My uh... My uh... Controller wasn't plugged in and I decided to be generous and kind... You see where being mean gets you?" SAF asked. SAF slowly closed her eyes as tears stream out.

This had to be a bad dream! This just had to be!

Eggmanhater ignored what she said, as the mouth-thingy was surrounded by an all to familiar face. "EGGMAN!" Hater said. Now she was completely ticked."WHY YOU !%#$ #&*% *&$# %%*%$# ! ^%^$#*^%^&^%^#$^#!"Hater said as she heard the "ho ho ho" Eggman often let out when he thought he was winning. Hater continued to let out a continues line of insults and profanities at the TV with his face on it. Eggmanhater was now giving the TV a death glare that could terrify Hades himself.

"Omgosh! Stop cursin-" SAF yelled at all of Eggmanhater's insults. She stopped once she notice her stop and she saw the death glare at the TV, SAF screamed. "What the heck are you doing there?!" SAF yelled at Eggman who seemed to be focused on her friend. SAF started thinking...Ironic that Eggamnhater decides to hate off of Eggman... Hence her name. She noticed they were begin to be dragged into the screen.

Hater was now so angry that she went into stereotypical black person speech((and she only does that when she's super-ultra ticked)). "AW HECK NAH BABY! YOU IS NOT DOIN' THIS TO US NOW! YOU IS NOT DOIN' THIS TO US!" Hater couldn't stand up, due to the fact that it felt like a bajillion volts of electricity was running through her body. When they didn't stop moving, Hater was even more ticked.

"OOOHH YOU ARE REALLY GETTIN' ON MAH NERVES RIGHT NOW, YOU STOP THIS RIGHT THIS SECOND, ELSE I'LL HAVE TO ASK YO MOTHER 'BOUT HOW SHE RAZISED YOU, THEN BRING HER OVER AN' HAVE HER WUP YO FAT TAIL!" Hater said. They were halfway to the TV, and she was to busy seeing all sorts of red to be worried or scared.

And now SAF was so mad that she went into her stereotypical white southern girl. "YA'LL NEED TO BE UH STOPPIN' ALL OF DIS CURSING! YA'LL KNOW HIW IT IS! AND YOU ALL SHOULD SERISLY' BE UH CALMING THE HECK DOWN NOW-A!" she yelled. they were getting closer to the TV and SAF could've sworn that she was getting this bad vibe from the cord that held on to them!

SAF managed to point her hand at Eggmanhater and she concentrated on the feeling she was getting. Suddenly a blast came from her right hand and the next thing that she saw was Eggmanhater's rope getting severed. It seemed to stop shaking for a second, but SAF was to shock to do anything... What the heck was that?

Hater stared at the hand that shot the blast that cut my rope. She went out of black mode. Hater just stared at the cord that was cut. Despite still shaking like crazy, she had gotten used to it. "..." Hater saw the fat man on the tv look worried, then dodge off screen for a second or so, before Hater felt a huge jolt and they both went flying at the TV. Hater was half expecting to feel nothing, the other half, expecting to hit floor. Unfortunately Hater blacked out before she could feel anything.

* * *

 _ **WITH SAF**_

They were being dragged through a freakin' portal! SAF closed her eyes and... The world was black... But she still saw herself. She saw her entire body and Eggmanhater's almost like she was seeing through a different point of view... Wait... WHAT?! 'Am I looking at our bodies?!' SAF thinks as she notice the surroundings they're in.

SAF was able to see Eggmanhater and something inside of her... Her spirit? Was SAF dead!? "Don't worry your not dead." Said a female voice, Tikal "Is that really you?" SAF asked. 'Yup I've lost my mind! I'm crazy. I've gone crazy!' "Hehe... You are not crazy, young one. You and you friend are resting." "Then how the heck can I hear your voice?" SAF voice 'shhs' her. Eggman walks into the room and looks down at Eggmanhater's body. He smiles and SAF shivers, but her body doesn't move. Eggman had a robot pick up Eggmanhater but had a Metal Sonic come and get SAF. SAF's body is tied to a table and the villains leave... Wait. Was she not important? SAF was just as big of a threat as Eggmanhater was!

SAF followed Eggman, and the robot that was carring Eggmanhater, to a room that was very beautiful and fit Eggmanhater's lifestyle perfectly. The robot layed her down on the bed and Eggman waited patiently for her to wake up. SAF tought she saw hat Eggmanhater was coming to but something was pulling her away! SAF struggled to get free but to no avail and then... SAF open her eyes to find herself strapped to the table. 'Eggmanhater..." SAF mumbled as she was trying to understand what in the world she just went through...

* * *

 _ **WITH EGGMANHATER**_

Eggmanhater woke up in a room that was...somehow her. The shades weren't really bright, but not really muted either. Everything had a sort of grace that somehow seemed almost dangerous. The book shelf was filled to the brim with adventure and fantasy, but also had tons of scientific books that explained a lot of obscure topics. The bed was just so soft, like she could stay there for hours... Hater remembered what happened and figured that she was in Eggman's base.

"But...what would a place like this be doing here?..." then Hater remembered the face the fat man had when he looked at her. She shivered. "No way...No freakin' way..." Hater pinched herself to make sure it was real. Her nerves screamed at Her. "Yup, it's real." she said. Then she realized the same man she was thinking about was standing at the bed side.

"Good afternoon." he said, smiling at her. "I'm very sorry about the rough mode of transportation, but I couldn't find any more comfortable way." He stepped back and motioned toward the robot on the other side. "R-725 will be your service bot. I hope you enjoy your time here.". Hater looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Where's my friend?" she asked. the doctor smiled. "She's very much safe, getting treatment similar to yours." he said and he left.

* * *

 _ **WITH SAF**_

SAF's ankles were hurting and her wrist stung. The straps that were holding her had gotten tighter seeing as there was this Metal Sonic constantly watching her. She growled but the robot didn't give her much of a reaction. The door opened and SAF found herself looking up to the one and only fat doctor himself. "Eggman..." she growled. He does his sarcastic 'hohoho' laugh at her and SAF notices her nose twitching in anger. "My my. You have quite a resemblance to a certain nemesis of mine." He said. She instantly remember Sonic. Is that the reason he had her put on this table?

"What do you want Eggman? Where's Hater?!" SAF shouts. The doctor instantly got deadpan serious "You and her have the potential to be great... and ... To be of great use to me." He said. "Why are we getting different treatment then?" SAF asked as Eegman gave her a surprise yet intent look. "How did you.-" "Let's just say I'm as fast as Sonic is on his feet in my head." Eggman rubbed his chin. "Some people are more dangerous than others... And why would I hurt someone named after me? She is like my own child!"

"Lucky her..." SAF mumbled. "But never-the-less we need to began the experiments so I can only have one weapon and not have to worry about two." He said, and SAF got this bad feeling in her stomach. Then that feeling she had gotten from the controller came back again... she was thinking completely about Eggmanhater. Would SAF be able to save her? What would happen to her once she was gone? Would she even care?...'Eggmanhater... If there is any possible way for you to hear me... Please... Help..' SAF thought. She felt as if the thought was sent but God knows where... The feeling disappears and Metal Sonic advances towards her.

"Initiate the entire sequence found in the spake colony ark." Eggman said to the robot. SAF growled, but was panicking inside. "Tell me the chemicals used to create Project Shadow... And then modify them to the present test subject."

* * *

Chonic: Thank you guys for checking out this story!

Amy : Why am I here... Sonic's not here...

Tails: Well he's in the story...

Amy: I don't see him!

Chonic: He's in the next chapter...

Amy: And where is that?!

Chonic: It comes out this Saturday!...Maybe even sooner! Remember to read and review!

Tails: See ya then!


End file.
